A handgrip is a kind of exerciser used for improving the muscular strength of the hand and forearm of a user. Since the handgrip is easy to carry, men and women of all ages can easily use the handgrip anywhere and anytime.
A user grips a pair of operating arms of the handgrip, and then repeatedly squeezes and releases the operating arms. That is, as the user repeatedly applies a force which can overcome an elastic force provided by a spring, the muscular force of the user s hand and arm is improved.
A conventional handgrip has been disclosed and includes a pair of operating arms which are coupled to each other so as to rotate about a hinge point, and a spring member which is installed on or under the hinge point.
In the conventional handgrip, however, the movement of the operating arms is a rotational movement performed about the hinge point. Therefore, force may not be uniformly distributed across the palm of the user's hand when the user performs strength training. Further, since the installation position of the spring member is limited, there are difficulties in changing the size and strength of the spring member.